fic de omitidos
by JaneAllen
Summary: en todos mis fic omito ciertas cosas... segundo cap. lo que omiti de mi fic nosotros los aprendices de oro T.T plis dejen reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

Bueno yo les había prometido decirles lo que pasaría después de la pelea de june vs. Ikki por lo que se me ocurrió poner todas las partes omitidas de todos mis fics en un solo fic n.n el primer capitulo será de la parte omitida de mi fic _bendita _ _navidad_, en el cual consiste en como logramos que el fénix le dijera a june el regalo perfecto para shun n.n ...

Flash back:

_Seguían con la discusión..._

_acosadora de menores¡¡¡_

_pavo horneado¡¡¡_

_disculpa june ¿podrías repetir eso ultimo es que saliste de lugar n.n U?_

_¿qué? O.o??- preguntaron al unísono los peleados y voltearon para ver que eran las gemelas con una cámara de video _

_(N/A: espérenme un momento por favor u.u..._

se ve a karo entrando al set de filmación, donde están las gemelas junto con la amazona y el fénix que aun conservaban una cara de what?? O.o??

_en eso karo les grita a las gemelas_

_karo: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ESTA ESCENA??? O.Ó_

_marina: Pos participando en el fic como tu dijiste n-n_

_karo: pero esa escena ya paso ¬¬_

_jessy: y?? ¿qué no podemos volver a salir?_

_Karo: no ¬¬ hasta mi próximo fic_

_Gemelas: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (me abuchean -.-U)_

_Karo: ya me canse de esta escena -.- mejor nos pasamos a la escena de navidad_

End flash back

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

al decir esto todos los del set de filmación empiezan a mover todo para cambiar a la escena de la cena de navidad, tiempo suficiente para que la autora intente convencer por enésima ves al fénix de que le dijera a june el regalo para shun...

karo: u.ú muy bien ikki podrías decirme, informarme, comunicarme, explicarme el por que no quieres decirle a june el regalo perfecto para shun o.ó¡¡¡

ikki: no pienso decirle nada a esa pervertidora ¬¬ siempre anda aprovechándose de la inocencia de mi otouto u.ú

june: por Dios santo ikki¡¡ shun ya esta grande, tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse solo ¬.¬

ikki: jamás¡¡¡ o.ó

karo: mira fénix ¬¬ estas acabando con mi paciencia y yo soy muy poco tolerable o.ó ¡tienes q decirle a june el regalo!

Ikki: no¡¡ o.ó

Karo: YO SOY LA AUTORA¡¡ POR LO QUE TIENES QUE OBEDECERME¡ ESTA EN EL LIBRETO O.Ó¡¡

Ikki: NO¡¡

Karo: demonios¡¡ ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo digas???

Ikki: dame una MUY buena razón para decirlo ¬¬

Karo: n.n eso es fácil... SHAINA-SAN nOn¡¡¡¡¡

Con esto la amazona del ofidio aparece ante el llamado...

Shaina: ¿me llamaron? n.n

Karo: sip necesito que me hagas un favor n.n...

Con esto, karo le empieza susurrar en el oído a la amazona...

Shaina: nombre, para eso no hay ni que pedirlo ;)

Después de eso la amazona se le acerca al fénix y le da el MAS osado y ardiente beso¡¡¡

Pasan así TODO un minutote n.n después la amazona se va de allí muy campante n.n, la expresión del fénix no tiene precio XD¡¡

Después de esto se presencia un flash de una cámara digital, karo voltea para ver a la joven june que era la que había tomado la foto..

Karo: ¿y eso? O.o?

June: no mas n.n quise tomar una foto de ikki así como esta, apuesto que los dorados me pagaran una muy buena lana por la foto 8D¡¡

Karo: ay june-san n.nUUU jejejejejeje...

Luego de que el fénix saliera de su pequeño shock le pregunta a la autora...

Ikki: ¿a que se debió eso?? O.o??

Karo: no mas n.n es un pequeñísimo adelanto del regalo que shaina-san le dará esta navidad... pero como usted no quiere decirle a june-san el regalo para shun, haré que shaina-san le regale un tierno osito de peluche en ves de lo que tenia planeado n.n

Ikki: maldita ¬¬ ya lo tenias planeado todo ¬.¬

Karo: que te puedo decir, uno tiene que estar preparado para todo n.n

Ikki. de acuerdo u.ú

June: entonces me lo dirás:D??

Ikki: es muy sencillo ¬.¬ a shun siempre le han gustado mucho los recuerdos, en especial las fotografías, dale un álbum de fotos u.ú

June: no lo había pensado o.o ARIGATO GOSAIMAZU n.n¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Karo: bueno entonces todos contentos n.n

Ikki: (dirigiéndose hacia la autora) oye, ya puedo tomar mi regalo?? (dice esto con una sonrisa pervertida)

Karo: eso depende de shaina-san

Shaina: por mi no hay ningún problema n.n

Después de eso ambos se van de allí (para ser mas específicos al hotel mas cercano xP).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

seeeeeeeee soy mala pero aun así el mundo me adora :D¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ en fin este es el primer omitido de mis fics, si no saben de que fic se baso miren "bendita navidad" allí esta toda la historia completa, sin mas preámbulos me despido n.n, espero que me DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡ (se valen comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, verdulería completa xP, etc...)

atte: karo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí va mi Segundo omitido n.n este es de mi fic _nosotros los aprendices de oro_ aparece en el segundo capi n.n y continuamos non¡¡

Flash back:

_(N/A: tocan la puerta de mi habitación_

_karo se levanta de donde estaba y abre para ver que era jessy de géminis_

_karo: a hola jessy n.n ¿qué ases aquí?_

_jessy: no mas, quería saber como el patriarca convenció a tus papas? o.o?_

_karo: eso saldrá con el tiempo mi joven saltamontes -.- (me salió muy obiwan XD¡¡)_

jessy: saltamontes ¬.¬?? eres o te haces?

End flash back

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

después d eso jessy seguía insistiendo -.-UU

Jessy: no me lo vas a decir?? OxO?

Karo: no ¬.¬

Jessy: x fa n.n¡¡

Karo: u.ú no¡¡

Jessy: siii?? oxo??

Karo: que no¡¡ o.ó

Jessy: enserio no me lo dirás?? o.o

Karo: no¡¡ u.ú

Con eso jessy se impaciento y por "accidente" despertó su tan famosa bipolaridad u.uUUU

Se ve a la futura guardiana de géminis cambiar su cabello a un color negro tono azulado, y sus ojos se volvieron en una tonalidad rojiza, después su voz cambio a un tono mas grave...(perdón es que estoy traumada con la palabra "tono" u.ú)

Jessy: muajajajajajajaja (N/A: soy yo o todos los villanos tienen que tener obligatoriamente una risa malévola?? O.o?) SOY ERIS, DIOSA DE LA DISCORDIA Y LA MALDAD Y ME ENCARGARE DE MATARLOS PATÉTICAS CRIATURAS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

5 minutos después...

jessy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡¡...

10 minutos después...

jessy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡...

8 minutos después...

jessy: JAJAJAJAjajajajaja¡¡... jajaja!!... cof.. cof cof..

y se preguntaran ¿qué rayos estuvo asiendo la autora en toda esta risa sin sentido? Pos tomo mucho tiempo, lo cual aprovecho para hacer la tarea, leer fics, contestar reviews, etc...

karo: ya terminaste??

Jessy: creo que si

Karo: jessy...

Jessy: NO SOY ESA JESSY SOY ERIS¡¡

Karo. Y otra ves con la burra al trigo -.-¡¡

Seiya: me llamaban?? (este solo anda de colado xP)

Karo: no seiya no te hemos llamado u.ú

Seiya: okidoki n.n (y se va)

Karo: jessy o.o...

Jessy: QUE SOY ERIS¡¡

Karo: esta bien -.-... eris, es posible que dejes de ser mala??

Jessy: NO¡¡

Karo: y si te digo como el patriarca convenció a mis papas ¬¬ ¿dejarías de ser mala?

Y como por arte de magia eris o jessy, o quien quiera que sea volvió a ser la jessy de géminis que tanto conocemos y queremos n.n...

Jessy: bueno n.n

Karo: bueno u.u todo empezó...

(después de media hora de historia)

karo: y eso fue lo que paso n.n

jessy: o.o ósea que volaron la casa?? O.o?

karo: no la casa u.ú ¿no estabas poniendo atención verdad ¬¬?

Jessy: gomenasai u.u

Karo: bueno u.u no importa n.n ¿quieres un helado?

Jessy: siiiiiiii¡¡¡ non¡¡

Chicos de Bronce: alguien dijo helado?? 8D??

Karo: si, quieren venir?? n.n

Chicos de bronce: seeeeeee¡¡ x3¡¡

Todos se dirigen a la salida, pero antes de salir se interpone karo...

Karo: solo aviso que cada quien pagara lo suyo nee? ¬¬

Todos: ow ¡que coda eres! o.ó¡¡

Karo: seeee XD y nadie lo puede negar-canturreo la autora

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

bueno espero les guste este capi n.n LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR TToTT¡¡¡ es que mi musa es muy indecisa u.ú y ando con la escuela, por lo que esto me dificulta un poco las cosas gomenasai u.u...

agradezco d todo corazón a los que me deja reviews n.n: allpheratz y jessy de géminis n.n

si no saben de donde salió este omitido vean _nosotros los aprendices de oro _el segundo capitulo n.n, sin mas me despido

atte: karo-chan


End file.
